Hunted For Love
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred arrives in England for college and finds that life there is already going to be great. But shortly after he arrived, he gets the feeling he is being watched. But things only get stranger for Alfred after he meets a mysterious English student and a attractive man from France who claims must always protect him. But protect him from what? FrUS. Hunter!Francis and Sweet!Devils
1. Chapter 1

**SO UH here's my first FrUs story. The first part in this chapter is following Francis then it switches to Alfred.**

* * *

Fancies wiped off his knife clean of the horrid blood that stained it. The knife he used wasn't his favorite utensil for killing but it was all he had on him at the time. Usually he carried a single knife or gun strapped to every limb on his body but on a night's like these, he typically didn't think they would be in need. But when do things ever go his way? He slipped the short but deadly knife back into his suit pocket and stood up from his crotching position.

Close laugher and giggles from young civilians caused him to glance down the long empty alley where he stood. The people passed without a single glance as they walked right by a resent murder scene. But was this murder when the person killed was already dead? Also, what if it weren't a person that had been killed but a unholy creature?

Francis frowned and kicked the previously deadly and somewhat alive persons ashes against the buildings brick alley wall. For once he wanted to spend a night out on the town without his job getting in the way. But he knew it was foolish to think he would ever get a break from his job. Being a hunter was a 24/7 type of duty. No breaks and no mercy were allowed for his type of job. No, he didn't kill bears, deer, or any other typical creature that walked the earth that humans hunted for pride and joy. What he hunted wasn't for pride or for fun (though some would disagree).

What he hunted was a creature in a way that was far more deadly and violent. Something so sinister that it took the form of humans so it could walk among them and lure them into their trap. A creature that was beautiful and so clever that people would have them second-guessing their very own name if told otherwise. Eyes that could literally reach and peer into your soul and steal it for their own delight. But they didn't need to steal souls because humans would give theirs to them willingly as a price from their 'contract'. Oh how he hated these creatures so. Thinking nothing of the precious life's they stole to keep their own ever lasting.

"Fucking demons…" Francis muttered in disgust as he leaned against the wall and propped a foot to steady himself as he slipped his hands into his pockets looking for his usual ritual he would do after another successful kill. Once he gripped what he was feeling for, he pulled out a cigarette and a small silver lighter. He knew it was unhealthy but he joked that his job would eventually kill him before smoking did. Though, he hoped either of them would just hurry up and do it already. Nothing in his life mattered anymore.

He skid his thumb over the notch as he set the cigarette in between his lips and lit the lighter with a couple of clicks before getting a steady flame arise from it. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall as he blew a cloud of smoke from his lips with a large sigh. While relaxing from his job well done a faint sound from the deeper end of the dark alley brought back his attention. There goes his peaceful moment alone to himself. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and grinned smugly.

"I'm afraid you are too late mon ami. I have already taken care of your incubus." Francis chuckled amusingly. "But if you like to take it as your kill then by all means~"

The person slowly came into view from the darken alley and stopped as he stared at the tall blond leaning on the wall then to the pile of ash across from him.

"And just who _tae_ fuck do ya think you are? Coming into another's district and killing what is meant to be there's. Do ya have any idea how long I've trailed that demon? All damn night!" The man yelled glaring at the French man.

Francis raised an eyebrow at the man because he was quite surprised at the others rudeness and he knew who this man was. His name was Allistor Kirkland, the most notorious demon hunter in the United Kingdom. Killing more creatures of the night than any other hunter in the world (besides his glorious French self that is). His short auburn red hair was in a mess from the long night chase he said to be in and his green eyes were gleaming like emeralds in the moonlight. Ah yes he would be quite an attractive man if it weren't for his attitude and un kindliness with almost everyone he came to talk to.

"Oi! Are you even listening to what I am saying mate!?" The man hollered in his thick Scottish accent. Francis slightly winced at the horrid accent.

"Oui I am…" He sighed as he reached into his pocket and tossed the Scottish man his lighter who swung his arm out in a flash and caught it. The red-head mumbled something as he brought an object from his own pocket.

"If I'd known you were in pursuit then I would have reframed. But as I offered before, you can report it as your own kill. I do not care so much for the stats." Francis said.

The red-headed man lit his large cigar and eyed the French man consciously. "No point in that mate. I guess should thank ya. Now I can get an early start on my other case that those bastards keep shoving at me." He mumbled with the large cigar between his lips.

Francis grinned and looked down the alley, as the nightlife would pass by unaware of their presence. Enjoying a night out with friends doing what they please. Having the time of their life's in the magnificent city without a care in the world. But not everyone will be enjoying themselves on nights like these and they are the ones who are in danger. The ones who the demons seek out because they are the easiest to lure.

"So Frenchie. What brings you to London and stealing others kills? Paris not supplying you enough predators? Or are ya on holiday?" They both knew all of that was a joke. Paris was never at a lack of night creatures and their jobs had no holiday.

"hmm non but I do wish that all you said was true. I ehm looking for someone. Haven't seen a red-haired English man by any chance?" The French man asked and noticed the Scottish man smugly grin in return to his question.

"Now why would I give away any tips to another hunter in my district?" The UK hunter asked even though he had a pretty good idea. "Unless this is something that is personal to ya?"

The blonde haired hunter frowned. He wished it weren't personal but it has affected so much of his life that it was made very personal. The dark red-haired Brit was going to pay for what he did. For what he did to himself and to _'him'_. Oh how he wished he could shove his favorite knife through the Brits heart and turn him into nothing but ash just like all the other demons he slayed.

"So you have seen him oui? I have no time for games anymore mon ami. I've already left my own district in Paris to continue this silly chase. Soon I will be forced to return and I refuse to go back without a bag of ashes and a knife covered in blood." Francis sternly stated as his normally soft blue eyes turned dark. He was running out of time before his bosses realize that he had left France. He didn't even want to think about what was happening in his beautiful city without him there.

Allistor pulled the cigar from his mouth and frowned. "Aye I've seen em." He stopped and glanced around making sure no one was hiding in the shadows listening. Francis got the hint and got up from the wall and walked closer the Scottish hunter.

"Oui go on." He held his breath to not miss a single word of assistance. His hands began to twitch in anticipation.

The Scottish hunter looked the French man in the eye and saw just how serious the blond was about this. He would ask why but he honestly didn't care about others personal issues.

"I've seen him only a couple of times and every time I got near em he would vanish. The damn thing would even wink and smile when he caught sight of me." Allistor said.

Francis remembered how the creature would do the very same to him in many of his hunts. Before he could even reach for his weapon the red-haired demon would be gone but not without a cocky '_nice try'_ wink.

"And aye. I noticed that the demon would move in broad day light so that means one thing." Allistor said with a frown.

"He made a contract with a mortal…" Francis muttered to himself narrowing his eyes. Great. Now his hunt just got a bit harder but no worries, he would kill the demon no matter. And hopefully save the human before the deal is done.

"Aye but maybe it's not to late for the human boy? I took a photo of the kid who would be at every location I saw the demon. Though it's odd how the demon and human would never interact. Not to mention the kid would glance around all paranoid and demon would hide. Seems odd that a demon would hide from his contract partner. Well anyways, here's the kids photo for ya." Allistor said reaching into his coats pocket and pulling out a flimsy piece of paper.

Francis eagerly snatched the photo and quickly studied it over. He couldn't help but to blush at the boy in the crumbled photo. The boy looked to be about 18 or maybe 19 from what he could tell. He had sunny blond hair that perfectly matched his fair yet tanned skin tone. His eyes were like sky blue orbs and were so big that were smiling along with his toothy white grin. Francis found himself smiling down at the photo in his hand. The kid looked like a happy normal college student. And beautiful one at that. Now what would this kid be doing making a contract with a demon?

The French man felt his heart tug at the thought of the happy boys soul being ripped from his chest and consumed to be forever gone. The flashy blue eyes would dual and his vibrant smile would close for forever. And worst of all, that red-haired demon would be the cause of it. No. Not again would he let this happen.

Francis carefully placed the picture of the handsome young boy into his jacket side pocket. Careful to not get any creases on the photo than there already was. How dare that Scottish man wrinkle a photo of such a handsome young boy?

"Merci mon ami. I will repay you if you are ever to visit Paris." The blond said setting a hand on the Scot who shook it off.

"If you're talking about something dirty then like fuck I'll ever visit you in France but you're welcome I guess. Just catch the damn English demon before he gets what he wants." Allistor said putting his cigar back to his mouth. "The kid looks so full of life to just have it taken." He mumbled once more from the cigar.

Francis nodded his head and tossed his cigarette bud to the ground before smashing it under his show. "Oui. Now please tell me one more thing. Where I can find this boy?"

~.oo.~

Alfred rolled in his bed from being awoken from his digital alarm clock. He eyed the clock with despair then smacked it a couple of times before it finally shut up. He smiled as he rolled back over getting comfortable under his covers to go back to sleep till the alarm turned on again making the blond jolt. "Okay, okay!" He grumbled as the sat up in bed and stretched his arms. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and placed them lazily on his face as he stood up and stretched some more. The morning sun was gently making its was through his curtains, giving his dorm room a little visible light.

For 3 weeks now Alfred has been attending college from a scholarship he earned here in London. When he found out he got accepted he was so thrilled and that he left early to get accustomed to the new city and country. He had been a fan of England ever since the first James Bond movie he saw as a little kid. Even though he knew that London wasn't going to have constant car chases and spies jumping out of windows like in the movie, he still wanted to come and experience the city for himself.

Alfred walked over to his bathroom but managed to stub his toe into his roommates bunk. Though at the moment he still had no roommate, he wished he had. He had been one of the lucky ones that had the room all to himself because of the lack of students there was. People were jealous of his luck but he honestly thought himself as unlucky. He was hoping he would end up getting a hot bunkmate who had one of those sexy English accents.

After cussing to himself and cussing to the object that attacked his toe, he made it to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then hoped into the shower. Although he loved England and its history, he sure didn't love the weather. The weather was gloomy and it wouldn't ever stop its constant steady rain. Every now and then the sun would peak through but then disappear and laugh in his face as it hid from him behind the clouds.

While blow drying his hair he heard his cell phone ringing from his night stand. He ignored the first call but marched over there when it started to ring again.

"Hey what's up?" he cheerfully answered.

"Hello Alfred-san. I was worried when you didn't pick up on the first ring." Said Alfred's new college friend all the way from Japan. His name was Kiku and they met when Kiku ran over Alfred with his bike. Feeling so bad for what he did, he took Alfred out to dinner and they became real good friends ever since.

"Sorry bud I was drying my hair. Did ya need somethin?" Alfred asked shaking his head in attempt to air dry it.

"Just as I thought... You are still getting ready aren't you? I was afraid of that…You do realize what time it is?" Kiku asked slightly concerned.

Alfred stopped to think about it. Actually, he had no idea what time it was. "Um no but I have a feeling you do."

"Yes I do. It is 8:25 and I hope you know what that means."

Alfred dropped his phone but quickly caught it. "Oh shit I have class in five minutes! Dude why didn't you tell me sooner!" He groaned and snapped his phone shut before his Japanese friend could respond.

"What to wear, what to wear!" He panicked, rummaging through the piles of clothes that were scattered all over his dorms floor. He soon enough found a pair of blue tight-fitting jeans (he argues they aren't skinny jeans) and a simple white V-neck. He checked himself in the mirror once than bolted out his dorm room, not bothering to lock it because he didn't have time to fiddle with it.

Out his room, he sprinted down the long dorm hall, which was strangely quiet. Sharply rounding the corner he smashed into someone by accident. They both flew to the ground spilling anything that they carried. Alfred shook his head and started gathering up the others belongings quickly.

"Dude I'm so sorry! I was in a total rush and didn't even see you I swear." He apologized while continuing to pick up the others books and papers in hast.

"No need to fret lad. I should have been keeping an eye on where I was heading." The person said in an accent that quickly caught Alfred's attention.

The American stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at the person across from him. The stranger also glanced up at that moment and kindly smiled. Alfred caught his breath then smiled in return. The man before him was so incredibly handsome that he was at loss with words. With those bright emerald eyes and ashy blond hair. Even though the guy had choppy, scruffy hair, it somehow fit him very well. But something about that hair and something about those eyes seemed uncomfortably familiar to him. Has me meet this person somewhere before maybe? Impossible. He would definitely remember a guy like this for sure! But still…

While Alfred was in awe he suddenly remembered that he was spoken to by the handsome other.

"Uh I-it's alright. But hey, have we met before? I kinda feel like I know you or have seen you somewhere before or somethin." He curiously asked turning his head to a side.

Alfred watched and could have sworn the stranger froze and twitch for a spilt second but that must have been his imagination.

"Well we do attend the same school, so that might be a factor to my familiarity perhaps." The stranger chuckled when Alfred's face turned red in embarrassment. "But it also happens to be my first day here so who knows?" The English man grinned making Alfred shiver at his tone.

They both sat on the floor and stared at each other for a moment just smiling till Alfred remembered why he hit this person in the first place. He jumped up with his books and stared down at the new student on the ground.  
"Listen I'm sorry and all but I really gotta go! Uh see you around some time? OK great!" He put his thumbs up then dashed down the hall and out the dorms front doors.

The person who he smashed into continued to sit on the floor smiling wickedly till he couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. When done, he collected his belongings and stood up. Still smiling to himself, he glanced in the direction the American boy went running off to. "How interesting. This may be more fun than I thought it would be. How exciting." The blond English man grinned darkly still staring in the direction that Alfred had run off into.

* * *

**AN:** Oh hey everyone! If you guys haven't guessed yet that Francis is a demon hunter and WHO he's hunting then well.. Leave a review please! Would love to hear from you all about this because if not then i will be placing it in the back of my update line. (sorry). Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for such a long update. I was working on some other stories and didn't have time for this. So to make up for the loss, I have made this about 4,000 words. To some that is not much for a chapter but pshh. I'm not them. So enjoy!

* * *

To Alfred's luck and athleticism, he was able to arrive to class on time. His friend Kiku was waiting anxiously by the front doors holding them open so they wouldn't lock shut. Once inside, Alfred and Kiku took their regularly seats on the top row near the window.

Kiku was surprised by his blonde friends lack in chattering behavior like he was every morning. He could tell something was on Alfred's mind by the way he spaced when gazing out the window.

"Um Alfred-San? Are you feeling well this morning? You are not your talkative self I see." Kiku asked while gathering his school supplies on his desk. Alfred hummed in response that he heard his friend but that didn't mean he understand him.

"Alfred-Sa-"

"Did you know we got a new student?" Alfred suddenly asked.

Kiku paused to think about it. "I don't believe I did. Why? Have you met someone new?"

Alfred smiled and picked up his pen to start doodling onto his paper. Kiku watched curiously to his friend's weird daisy actions. Something about him was defiantly off.

"Yeah. I did meet someone new. Well we didn't really meet yet exactly." The American frowned when he realized he forgot to ask the others name before he ran off. "I ran into him this morning when I was rushin to get here. Like I literally ran into the guy Kiks. Haha it's kinda like how we first met!" Alfred laughed out loud.

Kiku felt his face turn hit as he turned his head down. He didn't like talking about how he carelessly ran over Alfred with his bike. Though the blond boy did run into the bike path and wasn't looking...

"Sorry... So does this mean you two will become friends like we have?" The shorter one asked slightly worried.

Alfred suddenly blushed and turned his head back to facing the sunny window. "Heh I don't know but I sure hope so. You should have seen the guy Kiks. He's British-"

"English."

"Same thing and the guy was totally hot. He had the accent and all! Though he oddly looked familiar but I guess that's a good thing ya know? Yeah so after we smacked we got lost in each others eyes for a moment before I had to leave and come to this stupid class."

Alfred sadly sighed and leaned his head back staring at the vast tall ceiling. It was amazing how they kept the original wooden beams in such good shape as they were for being hundreds of years old. He would sometimes forget just how old his university was with all the remolding.

Kiku watched his friend and couldn't help but feel a little hurt on the inside.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you will run into him again?"

The American stared at him for a moment then suddenly burst out into one of his echoing laughs. "HA! _Run_ into him again! That's a good one Kiks! Hopefully next time it won't hurt when I run into him!" He patted his friend on the shoulder for props.

"Oh um I did not mean it in that manner..." Kiku murmured then turned his attention back to his books. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time of ever talking about that English man with his friend.

~o.o~

_'He can be found near that university in London. That's all I got for ya mate.' _Is what Allistor told Francis before he ran off to continue patrolling the city streets. But how many universities were even here in the city? And where does he start? These were questions that the French man wished he had asked before they both departed.

Francis walked along the crowed sidewalks filled with mostly young adults. This had to be a sign that he was near one of the colleges that he was in need of search for. But how could he find one certain boy within hundreds?

"E-excuse me." A shy voice asked from behind him. Francis turned around to face what he assumed a college student. She was awfully pretty but he couldn't get the image of the honey blond boy out of his head. Everyone looked shy on looks in comparison to the boy in the photo.

"Oui madame?" Francis asked.

The girl looked up and smiled shyly at him. "O-oh! So you are French! I knew you were by the way you carried yourself."

The French man smiled and knew he could use this to his advantage. "Oui! You must have a keen eye for things beautiful non? Much like yourself~." He grinned taking a step closer. The brunette girl blushed and giggled as she looked back at her friend's watching a few feet behind. He determined that she must have been the one voted to go speak to him first while the others crept. Typical school girls.

"W-what?! Oh no it's certainly you that is beautiful! But merci." She sputtered and slightly pronounced the French word wrong. He held bad a cringe as she at least tried to impress him.

The blond man acted surprised and lifted one of her hands. "Oh you speak my language! Smart and beautiful you are madame." He said as he kissed the top of her hand softly. Her face lit up and her friends burst into a fit of giggles. Now he had her.

"Since you are so smart, do you mind helping a confused man like moi? I am looking for my brother." Francis said taking out the picture of young blue-eyed boy. He didn't say his name because he didn't know it. Yet.

The girl look determined and took the photo from his hands. He put on a fake smile when she 'accidentally' slid her fingers over his in the exchange.

He watched her and grew worry when she look confused but then she suddenly perked up with a huge smile.

"This is your brother!? I didn't know Alfred had a brother! And that he was French?" _So the boy's name is Alfred._

"He is er step brother. So you know him oui? Where can I find him? I am sorry but I am in rush to see him again." He slightly pleaded into her eyes.

"He is actually in the class that I'm skipping at the moment... But for you I can take you there." She hinted moving closer to the blue-eyed French man.

Francis snatched the photo from her in rush and hid it away. "You are so kind madame! How grateful I am to meet a lovely lady like yourself." He then stuck out his arm for her to take hold of which she urgently did.

She giggled and waved goodbye to her friends. Too bad for her that he didn't intend on ever seeing her again after this. But she doesn't have to know that just yet.

~.o.o.~

"Alfred-San?" Kiku said as he poked his blond friend in the head with his pencil. Once again Alfred has fallen asleep in class. Kiku worried if his friend wasn't getting enough sleep. It was still only the begging of the school year.

The American yawned and lifted his head slowly glancing at his surroundings. "W-had I miss?" He asked yawning.

The glasses that were on Alfred's face were hanging awkwardly off an ear. He took them off and rubbed his eyes several times before standing and stretching.

"That desk did a killer to my face. I even can't feel the other half of it." Alfred said rubbing it sorely.

Kiku sighed and started walking towards the door with his friend close behind. "Then sleep in your bed and not in class. Are you having trouble sleeping by and chance?"

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda-I mean, I don't really know what college student doesn't get enough sleep. But I don't think it's the books that are keeping me up." He said as they continued down the old hall towards the doors.

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked looking up at him.

"This may sound weird and all." The American said scratching his head. "But I can't sleep because it feels like someone's watching me..."

It all started about two days after Alfred had arrived in London that he felt uneasy whenever he was alone. At night he would hear scratching at the window and creaks on his floor. He knew the floor in old buildings would creak but this just wasn't natural. On several accounts he would feel someone breathing down his neck in the late of night while staying up doing homework. But every time he turned around, nothing would be there. At times he would wake up in the middle of the night to a freezing cold room when the thermostat said otherwise. It's gotten so bad that he feels the need to turn on his bathroom light like a little kid.

Kiku thought heavily about what his blond friend said. He knew that is was impossible because Alfred had no roommate and he was sure that Alfred locked his dorm room door all the time. Parts of him wished he were his roommate just make sure his friend was safe.

"I'm sure you are just imagining things. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you." Kiku said smiling to cheer his friend up. He hated seeing him worried for some reason. It just wasn't fitting on the bubbly American.

Alfred smiled in return and ruffled his small friends hair despite still feeling unsure about it all. Something was definitely going on but he didn't want to stress anyone else about it. It will just have to be something he will have to handle on his own.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe I'm just imaging things because I'm home sick?"

Kiku glanced up at his friend unsure of how to ask the next question.

"About being homesick Alfred-San. I have been wondering since we have first met. Where exactly is your home?" He asked softly.

Alfred was about to answer till something caught his attention by the trees as soon as they walked outside. A slim figure with blond hair was moving amongst the shadows of the trees. The figure stopped walking when they caught sight of Alfred and threw a wicked smile, flashing a bright pair of green eyes.

Alfred felt his heart pick up with joy and fear, as he wanted to run to the mysterious figure. But something about those eyes made him shiver and feel nervous about doing so.

"It's him..." He whispered then suddenly sprinted forward toward the small patch of trees in the campus park. Kiku frowned as he watched his dear friend escape the question he had asked many times and always ended up with the same response. Silence.

Alfred couldn't believe his luck that he would find the guy from before so soon again. He has been thinking about him ever since he ran into the English man earlier that morning. The thought of hearing his sensual accent made Alfred smile and pick up his pace as he hustled through the crowded campus sidewalks.

Few people would mutter and say something rude as he accidentally bumped into them but he payed them no mind.

The person with the emerald eyes in the park took a glance at Alfred then turned to the trees and vanished in the bush. Alfred felt his face fall at the lost sight but that only made him run faster. He wasn't going to lose him without at least making sure it actually were 'him' and finding out the guys name.

As Alfred was focused on the patch of trees ahead of him, he failed to notice another who had walked directly in his course till the last second when he collided into the person and loosing his footing, flinging him forward.

Ready to face plant the cement, Alfred closed his eyes and put up his arms to cover his face. He gasped as the person's arm slammed into his against his chest, knocking the wind right out him.

With the sudden hit, Alfred snapped his eyes open and gasped some more for loss of air. The ground that Alfred was for sure to smack into was only but two feet from his face. It appeared the arm around him has stopped his fall was holding him up.

Not long did he stare at the sidewalk as he was flipped over with the arm now cradling his back as if he were being dipped like in a dance. He now was face to face with this stranger/saver.

"Quelle Surpise! I am so sorry monsieur! Are you alright?"

Alfred quickly took notice of the accent and it was no doubt a charming French one and a rather sexy one at that. The American blushed and nodded his head up and down as the French man chuckled to the younger ones bashfulness. Alfred continued to be held back in the man's long firm arms as he admired his savers face. The man had pale smooth skin that looked as soft to touch as silk. He resisted a sudden urge to reach up and strokes the man's face to awe. The stranger had long wavy golden blond hair that surrounded his face perfectly against his cheekbones. There was a small patch of matching gold hair on the man's chin that gave him an older and rather voluptuous look to him. If it weren't for the stubble then one might mistake him for a woman.

As the young American stared at the French man, he too also took in the marvelous details of the boy the picture he had in his pocket did not justice for. He couldn't help to slip a soft smile as thought that the boy he had been entranced by in the photo was actually in his arms. He tightened his grip on him as he thought of the boy escaping from them. He knew his arms could keep this young bright blonde safe from those who hid in the night and went after rays of light such as him. Those vile creatures will never harm him while he now that he is here to protect and watch over him.

Alfred snapped right out of his trance when he felt the others hands tighten around his waist to the point it felt threatening and uncomfortable. And the fact that the handsome other was also staring at him didn't help his nerves.

"Um do you mind letting me go now?" Alfred asked shyly looking away.

Francis froze for a moment then smiled and lifted the boy rightfully on him feet. He missed the loss in his arms but he held the smile on his face to cover it.

"I apologize once again running into you as I did. But I must admit that I do not regret it." Francis grinned picking up the Americans hand. "It seems fate has given moi a lovely honor to meet someone as fair as you. Please, might I know your name?"

As soon as the French man grabbed his hand, Alfred felt as though it had been lit by a flame and that heat rose all the way to his face. Had he just been called beautiful by him? And did he say something along the lines of fate? The sudden confession from the French man made him feel as though he were in some cliché romantic film.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones." He muttered then looked at his hand still in the others. "Thanks for catching me." The blush on his face was way to obvious.

Francis eyes lit up and with thrill as he brought the boys hand to his lips, skimming over them as he spoke. "Ah what a pleasure it is to meet you monsieur Alfred! Now please allow me to introduce myself at once. I am Francis Bonnefoy." Francis grinned then kissed Alfred's hand softy. "As you can tell I am not native here and am from France oui~?" He winked.

Alfred yanked his hand free when the other kissed it. Kissing on the hand was for women and he was certainly no woman.

"Whoa there buddy. No need for that touchy kissy French thing! But uh-it's nice to meet you Francis."

He the smiled and stuck out his hand for the other to shake like how normal people did when meeting one another.

The blond French man smiled and took the others hand and shook it. "Non. The pleasure is mine." He winked and Alfred nearly choked.

Before the other could speak, a muffled cough came from behind Francis. They both turned in the direction of the noise. The girl who had given Francis direction to get here was still standing there.

Francis looked at her in surprise had he forgotten she was even there. He politely smiled and moved towards her. She jumped back a little when he stopped in front of her face and lifted her chin. "Ah oui Madame! I have forgotten to thank you." He then kissed each of her cheeks and whispered into her ear.

Alfred watched the exchange and frowned when Francis kissed the girl. Who was this girl to him? This guy was too old to be attending here and clearly no native so what was their relation. It then struck him that why should he even care? He had only known this guy for five minutes and was getting jealous over other girls?

The American huffed and crossed his arms putting the thought off as he tried to ignore the two giggling. As they were to his left, he turned to face his right and was now facing a bundle of trees. It stuck him that that was where he was going before he ran into Francis the strange French man. He had thought he had seen _'him'_. Was it too late? Was the other gone by now while he got caught up when and nearly fell?

Alfred perked his lips together and thought about it then turned to blond French man and frowned when he saw him slip a price of paper to the girl. With the man flirting and clearly distracted, Alfred determined that he could just leave now and go by un-noticed. Obviously the bearded man wasn't interested in him like he was to the girl. He thought that he might as well leave and let the two be alone. So Alfred slipped his hands into his pockets and crept away from the scene and towards the park.

As he got closer he could have sworn he saw movement from behind one of the trees. Was is actually him? Suddenly he felt a hand grab his and pull him back. He yelped at the surprise as it scared him nearly to death.

He turned and found Francis looking almost angry with him holding his hand protectively. Had he upset this man some how? Alfred was truly confused and the look on the man's face slightly scared him.

"Uh need something?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you sneak off like so? Did I hurt you or upset you?" Francis asked as his faced dropped to look more hurt and concerned. Alfred suddenly felt guiltily for sneaking away took the man's hand that held his.

"Oh no! I thought that you and her were um a thing so I was just gonna leave and let y'all be." He honestly confessed putting on an assuring smile. He felt better when the older man smiled back at him before it turned to a devious smirk.

"Oh jealous are you petite Alfred?" He cooed raising an eyebrow.

Alfred opened his mouth in surprise and blushed. How did this French guy know? But he wasn't jealous. Was he?

"Ha! Me!? Psh, as if I'm the type to ever get jealous! I mean, what do I care? I barely even know you." Alfred sputters and crossing his arms defensively.

"Non? Well how about getting to know me then? Because I would love to know more about you Alfred." Francis purred and did the smirk that Alfred thought was somewhat perverted.

Alfred gulped felt his face heat up to the point it felt as though it were on fire. Hell, maybe it was.

"Well I mean I guess, sure why not?" Was he actually doing this? Alfred reached into his pocket and brought out his cellphone. "Should we exchange numbers or something?"

Francis's face lit up as his eyes turned a brighter shade of blue. Getting close to the boy was easier than he thought it was going to be. His plan was going better than he thought it was. But his smile dropped when he remembered that he in fact had no cell phone. It's not like he had people to contact to stay in touch with or any family to talk to. There was absolutely nobody left in his life. His job was all by letter or passed on by ear so his job didn't acquire a phone either.

"How about we just see each other in person? I am not one to use technology to getting to know one another." Francis explained.

Alfred didn't know if the guy didn't have a cell phone or was just that type person who truly did like physical confirmation. Either way he didn't care.

"Sure that works. So where did you want to meet up? Movies? The park? Where ever is fine as long that they sell food there." Alfred laughed patting his stomach.

Francis chuckled and tilt his head to the side. The boy was adorable.  
"So you are making this into a date? If so, how about a French café in the town?" He smiled at Alfred's expression when he called it a date. Such an easily flustered boy.

"I didn't mean it as a date! I just named a few places that I knew and uh-"

Suddenly the bell towers rang and students airing the two blondes started to hustle to get where they needed to be. It also altered Alfred that he had somewhere to be.

"Look I uh gotta go now but that French café sounds good! I'll meet you there tomorrow afternoon? Sorry so late but I have classes and work till then." Alfred said as he started walking backwards in the direction he needed to be.

"Oui! I will see you then Alfred. Au revoir~" Francis laughed as the other smiled and gave a thumbs up in agreement. He then watched him turn around and run down the sidewalk and turn the corner.

Francis smiled softly and pulled a string of his loose hair behind an ear. "Till then Alfred." He whispered then slid his hands into his pockets. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the cool breeze blow his hair. The breeze here was different then the one in Paris he thought. He was just going to have to get used to it. He was there for a reason after all and he wasn't going to leave until he has accomplished his goal.

Francis sighed and turned to the patch of trees where he had stopped Alfred from going near. He frowned at them as he scanned over the branches and brush, clearly looking for something or someone.

He was there all right. The demon. He could smell the creatures' stench as it burned his nostrils. The breeze helped clear the air some but not enough to cover the smell. It was a good thing that he had stopped Alfred from going into bush. If he had lost sight of him, who knows what would if happened.

Francis gripped the knife in his pocket tightly as he thought of the demon getting his claws of the young American. He would never allow it but in way this all was good. Now he knew for a fact that the demon was definitely drawn to the boy and if he is to catch the soulless creature then he will need Alfred. Whether he approved of the method or not.

* * *

**AN:** Any guesses on who was in the patch of trees? wink wonk. Review!  
(Sorry for any erros)


	3. Chapter 3: Roomate

**AN:** WOW. Sorry for the long wait everybody! At first I wasn't too sure where I wanted to take this but now I have a pretty good idea on how this will play out. The plot has now thickened and turned a whole lot darker. Cheers FrUS~

* * *

To say Alfred's day was going pretty well was a complete understatement. Because it was going undeniably incredible! Sure his day starts out a little rushed with waking not on time and almost being late to class, but those poor actions lead him into meeting an extremely attractive new comer. He may have not gotten the guys name but he supposed they would run into one other again sometime soon since they shared the same housing dorm. The cheerful thought was making Alfred smile happily as he walked his way back to his single personnel assigned room.

If the blonde thought he was lucky enough to met one handsome blonde then how about probabilities of meeting two! The two men were both older than he was and seemed a lot more matured, but Alfred liked that in a man. To have someone who he could look up to while being held in their stout arms. The best part about the two is that they were foreign and had sexy accents that could make the American shiver in bliss if whispered to.

Alfred walked into his dorm building smiling happily as he rounded the corner where he ran into the British man from that morning. The man was nowhere to be seen now but he wouldn't give up his search just yet. A thought came into Alfred's mind if he and the older blond _did_ meet again. Would a relationship possibly rise from it? Somewhere inside Alfred's head was a small voice that whispered to him that they would end up falling for each other. The whisper wasn't just a wistful thought, but a guaranteed oath.

The voice and its whispers were clear enough to have Alfred stop in the middle of the time-worn hall and attempt to resistor his thoughts. Where did that come from all of a sudden? Why was a part of him so confident on this stranger who he didn't even know the name of? He pondered it quietly to himself as an image of the man was reentering his mind. Those green eyes worshiping him, that smile gracing him, all in a way seemed familiar somehow… but why?

While deep in enigmatic thoughts, Alfred failed to take notice in the girls giggling their way past him through the hall. "Did you see those adorable violet eyes of his? I could just dive right into them! Kind of embarrassing that I couldn't pull myself from them when he mentioned it…He was so kind though." A girl swooned at her own views to her friend walking by her side.

"Yes, yes! His eyes were to die for! So mysterious yet soft at the same time I personally think. Kind of like him in a way you know?" she smiled while playing with the tips of her braided hair. "It's a crying shame that he has a lover back in Canada…I bet they cuddle together in front of the fire."

The shorter girl giggled and nudged her hopeless friend. "I bet his boyfriend is some lumberjack who is covered in hair!" they both laughed at that as they continued their conversation down the corridor then turned the corner, giving the hall back its peace.

As loud and animatedly the two young ladies were chatting, Alfred missed every single word of it. Those strong emerald eyes were starting to bore themselves into his brain and it took all his focus to try and stop them. The young blond slapped the side of his head to give himself a wake up of his own and seemed to work enough to register that he had been walking and was standing just outside his room. He sighed in relief to be back and just flop onto his bed and take a real long nap before studying. Has his mind put to sleep would help clear and lingering beliefs about his feelings towards the new student. Man he couldn't wait to pass out and-

A loud thud came from inside his supposedly empty room followed by a few discreet curses. Alfred reached for his doorknob quickly and hurled the door open so fast to where it struck against the inside pale wall.

The intruder jumped back at the sudden intrusion and feel on Alfred's bed when he lost balance. Though he quickly managed to stand back up and shyly look at Alfred then to the ground, finding those blue eyes intensely on him.

"I-I'm sorry! I knew I should have waited till you returned but I was just so excited and the door to our room was unlocked so I let myself in. I'm sorry." The other male had a very soft voice that flowed smoothly through the air and almost inaudible if you weren't following along with his lips. His face grew red as he continued to stare at the floor and seemed to be shaking ever so slightly.

Alfred was in complete shock upon discovering another person in his room. But what surprised him more was that fact that the other man looked awfully like him. Though his blonde hair was longer and had small waves and he had lavender colored eyes, they still assembled one another. It took the American a moment to process what the nervous man said to him.  
"You said '_our'_ room. Err what do you mean by that exactly?" he asked taking a step closer and closing the door behind him quietly.

The other blonde looked up at him and smiled kindheartedly, somehow gathering the courage to walk up to the curious American and hold out his hand.  
"Oui! My name is Mattie Williams and I'll be your roommate from now on!"

Was this guy being for real? First he meets a hot British guy in the wall, lands a date with a French man named Francis, and now at last has a roommate like he had been praying for? Alfred let out a laugh before rushing forward and attacking his new _roommate_ into a bear hug. He lifted him off the ground in his excitement before setting the equally sized man back to his feet.

Mattie squeaked at the attack of affection at first but soon joined Alfred in his delighted laughing and hugged the man back just as greedily.

Alfred didn't notice that Mattie was still clinging to him even as he pulled away but the Canadian quickly dropped his arms and frowned. "Dude, you have no idea how siked I am about having a bunkmate! I have been so lonely up in here all by myself that at times I would unconsciously be talking to myself." Alfred's laugh faded as he realized what he let slip. Probably not the best thing to tell your new living companion that you might be a crazy person. "Uh forget I said that."

Mattie giggled and nodded his head to Alfred's relief. "So it's awesome to meet you Mattie. I'm Alfred F. Jones. The F doesn't really stand for anything. I just thought it sounded cool as a kid so I squeezed it in there."

The other blonde giggled again and Alfred knew that they were going to get along just great if he was already making the new guy laugh and smile so much.  
"So uh, where ya come from Mattie? I'm not picking up on any accent when ya speak."

Mattie's smile dropped and the look in his eyes seemed to be gazing at something far off as if trying to remember something before he could answer.  
"Canada. Though I spent the remainder of my days in France" He smiled again but this time it was different. It seemed wrong and didn't fit on a kind face like his.

Alfred looked at him sheepishly as he got the since that he didn't want to know anymore of wherever that story was leading them. "You make it sound like ya died there or somethin." He laughed trying to ease the room that grew colder by second.

"Hm?" he looked at the American, taking the uneasiness in his voice before chuckling again. Not _giggling_, but chuckling. Totally two separate things. "I mean that as most recently before moving here. What an odd thing for you to say."

"Err I suppose…"

The room was filled with enough awkward silence that Alfred was scared to even shift his position in case of his clothes rubbing together and causing sound. Sure the guy seemed nice, a little odd, but isn't that expected from all roommates in their first few days of living together? Not really for sure of what to say next, Alfred smiled and walked around the new Canadian fellow who watched him amusingly. Alfred was unaware of the staring even as he crawled onto his own messy bed and buried his face into his pillow.

Taking a deep breath in of his apple spiced scented pillow thanks to his shampoo, Alfred breathed out and closed his eyes in attempt to rest even though someone else was harboring near by. It wasn't until the next breath in that he picked up on something different in the way his pillow smelt. Thinking he was just being silly about it, he took in another inhalation before breathing out in a low moan. His breathing picked up as he tried hurriedly to take in the other new fragrance of his battered pillow. The smell… something about the smell drove Alfred senseless. It wasn't a new smell, but something he hasn't smelt in what felt like years. He knew the smell…He didn't know where from but he found himself falling in love with it all over again.

It smelt of beer-no, rum. Rum and something earthy mixed into it. But what? Alfred took in another whiff and exhaled dreamily. Rum and pines? Or maybe it was roses…

Exploring the new scent eagerly and mesmerizing, Alfred was oblivious that he was putting on quite the show for his new roommate who stood a few feet back and was gazing at him endearingly. As the blond on the bed clutched his pillow and pulled the plush object tightly against his face and chest, Mattie smiled and sat on his own newly made up bed across from Alfred's and laid down. He rested his pale head on his side so he could continue to watch the Americans little adorable show on interest in his pillow.

**~.~**

"_One, two, three," A little boy was kneeling down, collecting a hand full of roses that would hopefully be a beautiful collection of flowers to give as a gift. He wanted so badly for him to be happy with his present. After all, the red flowers were his favorite! Together they had taken many walks hand by hand into the garden that was coated wonderfully in blood resembling color. The child smiled wider at the joyous thoughts and picked up the haste in his plucking. _

"_Four, five, six, seven, eight, nin-ouch!" a thorn had gracefully sliced its way into the boys littler pale pinky finger. Ruby liquid spotted at the small wound as it built its shape and rounded to sit like a little ball, ready to spill over and a new one to form in its stead. The boy's blue eyes gazed at it up closely while squeezing his other hand around it to stop the pain. The slither of pain started to seep in and the child's eyes filled with tears. He took a shaky breath in and hiccupped as a lump formed itself in his throat. _

_The roses he had been collecting were scattered on the floor covered in dirt with one rose bearing a thorn coated in blood. The child whimpered softly before the tears started to roll done his rosy cheeks and showered softly on the plucked flowers. _

_The little wounded child yelped in surprise when a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to face the hands owner and sobbed more when he realized whom it was. The man smiled at the boy sympathetically before getting down on one knee to be at the youngers level. His black gloved hands reached up to place them softly on the little ones cheeks, kindly forcing the tearful other to look at him. _

"_Please don't cry my love. What has upset you?" the older man soothed to the weeping gentle one. _

_The boy sniffled and looked into the man's eyes who touched him so kindly. "I-I was picking your favorites and then-and then," He took a deep breath in. "It made me spill blood. I didn't do anything to the flowers so why would they hurt me?" he innocently asked. _

_The elder chuckled before kissing the boy he cared so much for on the forehead softly. He drew away to pick up the little pale hand that showed his mark of hurt. "Because you were stealing them away from their family." He gazed at the prickle of blood before pulling the pinky up to his lips and kissed the pain away. _

_The boy gasped and looked at the despondent flowers that were spread along the earthy floor. "I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry!" he adorably panicked as though he really did something wrong. _

_The man picked up the stem of one of the abandoned roses and held it in-between his and the child's face. "You see, the roses live in the garden because it is their home. They're only with their kind and safe from others that may come to threaten them." He glanced at the small one briefly. "The thorns know of this danger and will defend the roses with their life because they know it is only them that can. Any who pose a threat, the thorn will show no mercy to protect the innocent beauty of the rose." The man finished gazing at the flowers soft deep ruby petals. _

_The boy was fascinated with the story and understood what he was being instructed. The thorn thought he was a threat to their lover and companion, so they did what was truthful to protect them. He felt a new adoration for the rose and its thorns. They needed each other and loved one another. _

_The child looked and blushed at he saw the elder one staring at him. The man laughed and swiftly lifted the boy into his arms, holding him close within his protective embrace. The child smiled peacefully and wrapped his arms around the man's neck in return to the devoted hold. _

_The wind stirred about the garden causing the picturesque flowers to dance along with their shielding knights. The perfume in the air was rich and intoxicating to the noise. The man smiled favorably as he leaned his head against the younger who was pressed up alongside his neck. He was breathing very softly as though he were following asleep. The elder closed his eyes and held his little lover within his shielding grasp. _

"_Let me be your thorns as I promise to protect and shelter you my beautiful rose. No wanderer shall dare pluck you as long as I stand by your side. Let me be your shield and force blood to spill from menaces whom dare to try to harm you. For this I promise till the day I die…" _

**~.~**

Alfred awoke him his dream very serenely. His eyelids fluttered open to revel his glistened sapphire eyes. He lay there completely still, not wanting to wake up just yet. He felt so at peace with his inner self that he didn't care what was to happen to him next. His mind was fixed on the dream he just had and smiled softly when remembering the little boy and the older male. They were so perfect for one anther it seemed. Even though the age gap between the two was quite great, Alfred somehow knew that was never a problem between them and wouldn't be for the pair in the future. But great heartache came with the overwhelming feelings of love for the two. Like something was going to happen to the seemingly perfect loving pair. Alfred didn't know what, but it bothered him extremely.

A sound came from the other side of the room that startled the blood enough to jump upright from his bed. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise to discover his new roommate, Mattie, fast asleep on his own single little bed. He had forgotten that he was atlas assigned a new bunkmate within the last hour or so. Alfred watched him sleep for a few seconds and grinned at the soft smile the graced the Canadians lips as he peacefully slept.

The room was fairly dark except for the light coming from the laptop screen Alfred assumed Mattie must have left open. Alfred slowly stood and stretched his long limbs clumsily and yawned from his overly long nap. He scratched the matted blonde mess upon his head as he made his way over to the window to take a peak outside. He frowned when he saw it was already night out and nobody was walking about the campus.  
It must be late enough to where students weren't allowed outside anymore. But Alfred continued to scan the nighttime scene trying to get himself sleepy again so he could go to sleep for the remainder of the night. But that out of the ordinary dream had him wide awake and kept itself securely in his thoughts.

Just as Alfred was about to close the blinds and return to the comfort of his single bed, he caught sight of something green flash across the campus lawn and disappear among the scattered willow trees. The feeling of nervousness knotted in his stomach as he waited for it to pass again. It almost looked like a pair of eyes but they moved too fast and the night hid its possible body.

Seconds turned into minutes as nothing new came into view. He was honestly disappointed with once again letting them slip, but only if it actually was something. For all he knew it was just his imagination playing tricks one him again like every night. Or at least he hoped it was just his imagination that caused the unseen noises and touches in the middle of the night.

Alfred shivered in the dark and turned to look at the sleeping Canadian. He was in a different position than he was before. Odd, Alfred was sure he would have heard shuffling of the sheets if Mattie had wobbled himself around to get comfortable. The blond ignored it and went to go lay down in his warm waiting bed, pulling the covers up to snuggle them around his face but leave an opening for his eyes. Within the warmth and comfort of his bed, Alfred found himself suddenly starting to get sleepy again fast and he welcomly let himself fall into the abyss of sleep that he seeked.

The American's breathing became shallower and slower the deeper he was into his slumber. Every once in a while he would mumble something with words barely passing his lips or he would twitch. Deep in his dream state again, Alfred was unable to detect the lenient footsteps that stopped at the side of his bed. The dark figure leaned down and smoothed away the stress on the boys face and departed any stray hairs over Alfred's closed eyes. The touches were forgiving and caring, for the prowler did not want to wake the boy or cause him harm. He was there only to touch and adore the golden sleeping beauty.

* * *

**AN: **End the chapter 3...Things will start changing soon for our poor blond. Review and tell me what you think. I promise to keep this story up now and your reviews help me know if people are actually reading this or like it.


End file.
